Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies
Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies is Crazy Dave's shop, and is located in the trunk of his car. The player gains access after finding his Car Keys at the end of level 3-4. Once in every level set (Fog and Roof) afterwards, new merchandise will be added. The player can purchase more seed slots, plant upgrades, new defenses for the Pool and the Roof, Zen Garden items, upgrades, and various House Blueprints. In the Xbox Live Arcade version, Crazy Dave will give you "CRAAZY DEALS that you'd have to be dead to turn down!" It is unclear what these deals actually are as no one has confirmed getting one yet. When obtained they will show up in your Mail. __TOC__ Items Available Extra Seed Slots These can be purchased at any time, as soon as the previous one has been purchased. They can also be purchased before the shop is unlocked, as whenever the player has enough money for the next one at the end of a level Crazy Dave will appear and give him/her the choice to purchase it. *Extra Seed Slot (number 7) - $750 *Extra Seed Slot (number 8) - $5,000 *Extra Seed Slot (number 9) - $20,000 *Extra Seed Slot (number 10) - $80,000 Extra Defenses These are all either more types of Lawn Mowers for other terrain or automatic zombie-killing devices. *Pool Cleaner - $1,000 (replaces Lawn Mowers as last line of defense for the pool) *Garden Rake - $200 (kills the first zombie that appears for 3 levels) *Roof Cleaner - $3,000 (acts as a Lawn Mower for the Roof) Upgrades Upgrades must be planted on top of other plants. These are unlocked in groups of two, with two available from the beginning, two unlocked in the Fog levels, another two during the Roof levels, and the final two become available after the player beats Adventure Mode. *Gatling Pea (Upgrade of the Repeater) - $5,000 *Twin Sunflower (Upgrade of the Sunflower) - $5,000 *Gloom-shroom (Upgrade of the Fume-shroom) - $7,500 *Cattail (Upgrade of the Lily Pad) - $10,000 *Spikerock (Upgrade of the Spikeweed) - $7,500 *Gold Magnet (Upgrade of the Magnet-shroom) - $3,000 *Winter Melon (Upgrade of the Melon-pult) - $10,000 *Cob Cannon (Upgrade of the Kernel-pult) - $20,000 Miscellaneous *Imitator - $30,000 (Allows the player to use two of the same seed packet during a level) *Wall-nut First Aid - $2,000 (Allows the player to replace Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts and Pumpkins without digging them up first) *Bacon - $50 first time, then $500 the rest (A random money waster in the iPad version, which is a piece of bacon that you buy for Crazy Dave to eat. In return, he will give you a diamond.) Zen Garden These are all upgrades, items, plants, and alternate environments for the Zen Garden. *Marigold Sprout - $2,500 (The player can purchase up to 3 of these every day for his/her Zen Garden) *Golden Watering Can - $10,000 (Allows the player to water up to four plants at a time) *Fertilizer - $750 for 5, max of 20 can be purchased at one time (One use only, allows the player to grow plants to full size) *Bug Spray - $1,000 for 5, max of 20 can be purchased at one time (One use only, makes plants happy for a full day) *Phonograph - $15,000 (Makes plants happy for a full day) *Gardening Glove - $1,000 (Allows the player to move plants around the Zen Garden) *Mushroom Garden - $30,000 (Allows the player to care for and grow plants that sleep during the day) *Aquarium Garden - $30,000 (Allows the player to care for and grow aquatic plants) *Wheel Barrow - $200 (Allows player to move your plants from one Zen Garden to another, and is unlocked when an alternate Zen Garden environment has been purchased) *Stinky the Snail - $3,000 (Collects coins for the player in the main Zen Garden) *Tree of Wisdom - $10,000 (Tells the player valuable tips and secrets about the game when you grow it) *Tree Food - $2,500, max of 10 can be purchased at one time (Grow the Tree of Wisdom 1 foot higher) Houses These are all upgrades to the house you own, found on the Leader Boards section of the Xbox 360 Game. You can buy them at Crazy Dave's Shop. NOTE: Normal House levels 1-3 are earned by playing Adventure Mode. (Not confirmed) Each upgrade improves the house in some way, such as the Normal House gets more "golden" (Adding a gold porch, gold chimney, etc.) and the Scary House gets more "scary". *Normal House Blueprints (Level 4) - $24,000 **Normal House Blueprints (Level 5) - $32,000 *Scary House Blueprints (Level 1) - $8,000 **Scary House Blueprints (Level 2) - $16,000 ***Scary House Blueprints (Level 3) - $24,000 ****Scary House Blueprints (Level 4) - $32,000 *****Scary House Blueprints (Level 5) - $40,000 *Trailer House Blueprints (Level 1) - $8,000 **Trailer House Blueprints (level 2) - $16,000 ***Trailer House Blueprints (level 3) - $24,000 ****Trailer House Blueprints (level 4) - $32,000 *****Trailer House Blueprints (Level 5) - $40,000 *FuturHaus Blueprints (Level 1) - $8,000 **FuturHaus Blueprints (Level 2) - $16,000 ***FuturHaus Blueprints (Level 3) - $24,000 ****FuturHaus Blueprints (Level 4) - $32,000 *****FuturHaus Blueprints (Level 5) - $40,000 *Clown House (Level 1) - $8,000 **Clown House (Level 2) - $16,000 ***Clown House (Level 3) - $24,000 ****Clown House (Level 4) - $32,000 *****Clown House (Level 5) - $40,000 *Switch House - $300 (Allows you to change to a house from the Blueprints you have) Trivia *In the trunk of Crazy Dave's car, the title War and Peas can be seen, a reference to War and Peace, a Russian novel by Leo Tolstoy. *In the Xbox 360 Version of the game, Crazy Dave's License Plate says various lines instead of "Menu". **Some lines include MEAMDAV (Me am dave), SMTNFNY ("some thing funny" perhaps?), and UN EMPLD (unemployed). *The Xbox 360 Version also includes another section in his car, devoted to selling Blueprints to various houses. *After buying a Level 5 Blueprint from Crazy Dave, the Blueprint will say "Sold Out" but the price will increase by $8,000. It is unclear if PopCap intends to bring even higher tier Blueprints to the game later in the form of an update or DLC, or if the system is just set to add $8,000 each time. *A figure of Lex was seen also in the car trunk, which is the protagonist of the Bookworm, another game by PopCap. *It is unknown why Crazy Dave is not invaded and that only you are. *The item that costs the most is the upgrade to 10 seed slots which is $80,000. Category:Shop Category:Crazy Dave Category:Areas